


宴哥x沐沐

by ranjiujiu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranjiujiu/pseuds/ranjiujiu





	宴哥x沐沐

自从高三之前那个暑假，宴凌安和楚沐涯在床上擦枪走火，箭在弦上却因为缺乏性知识失败以后，他就开始分出时间学习了解这方面的知识。  
恰好宴凌安记得当初谢甜甜分享给他的漫画网站里就有，后来他又试图去找姚肃要真人版的，不过那会宴凌安还处在没有高中毕业的状态，被姚肃狠狠骂了一顿，然而在高考结束的6月9号晚上，他收到了来自姚肃的邮件。

时隔半年，宴凌安也懂了不少，只是楚沐涯之前在忙着高考，他舍不得打扰。  
如今高考结束，姚肃的邮件也让他心猿意马起来。

宴凌安没带耳机，关好书房的门，把视频点了开来，楚沐涯在厨房做饭，他可不想让对方听到他在干的事。

视频由黑屏转为画面，上来就是一个长相清秀的卷毛娃娃脸在给另外一个人身材壮实的男人口交，宴凌安心无杂念的学习技巧，甚至把高中的笔记本都拿了出来，耳边充斥着低沉的喘息声，让人遐想连篇，可他依旧认认真真地在记笔记。

片子活色生香，可却挑不起他的欲望。  
视频过去了七八分钟，壮实的男人终于把娃娃脸压在了床上，背后位顶进去。

宴凌安想起那次他们俩也是这个体位，浑身都燥热了起来。  
那次楚沐涯喘得太勾人了……

没想到学习到一半把自己的火勾了起来，宴凌安把笔丢了，继续看着视频，画面中两人还维持着背后位，娃娃脸被顶得趴在床上，叫声又软又黏，壮实的男人飞快地挺着腰。  
宴凌安看着有点无聊，往后拖了点进度条，两人又换了正对的姿势，娃娃脸的腿被扛到男人的肩膀上，换了姿势后，娃娃脸的叫声更加浪起来，和男人低沉的声音交相辉映。

楚沐涯突然推门进来：“吃饭了。”  
他也听到了色情十足的喘息声，皱眉：“你？”

宴凌安在楚沐涯推门进来的时候就眼疾手快地把视频关上了，有点窘迫：“我、我刚才在看摔跤。”  
楚沐涯：“？”他顿了顿，“……哦，吃晚饭了。”  
宴凌安不敢看他：“来了，来了。”

原本一直没什么反应的地方，在听到楚沐涯的声音后，立刻就精神起来了，此刻正顶着他的睡裤。  
宴凌安缓了半天，才慢吞吞地出门吃饭。

楚沐涯给他盛了饭，提议：“等会去超市吗？菜好像吃完了。”  
“好啊。”宴凌安不疑有他。

宴凌安开车两人一起去附近的超市买了点菜和日用品，经过某个地方的时候，楚沐涯让他开门：“你路边停一下，我去买点东西。”  
“啊？”宴凌安虽然好奇，还是乖乖地停了车，“我去买吧，外面好热啊。”  
楚沐涯雷厉风行：“你坐好，我去。”

回来的时候，楚沐涯原本白净的耳朵变得深红，手上提了一个小袋子。  
宴凌安有点好奇：“你买的什么？”  
“……回去再说。”刚才被导购问了好多问题，楚沐涯到现在都窘迫地没缓过来。

回了家后，宴凌安去开空调，然后倒了两杯水。  
楚沐涯端着自己的杯子喝了两口，见宴凌安坐到电视机前看电视去了，小声地提醒：“你不想看看我的什么吗？”  
宴凌安有点茫然：“啊？”随后走到门边，拿起放在鞋柜上面的小袋子，里面装了两盒安全套和一瓶润滑剂，他嗓子发哑，大脑一下子就爆炸了。

他转身二话不说把楚沐涯拦腰抱起来，扔进两人的床上，然后自己也压下去，柔软地床上陷下去一大块。  
他急切而又火热的唇咬了两下楚沐涯，然后急不可耐地把舌尖探进去，缠着楚沐涯的软舌舔弄，不肯放开。  
宴凌安的手也顺着衣服的衣摆摸上了楚沐涯的乳尖，惊得楚沐涯身体颤了一下，舌尖缩了缩，却又被更加蛮横地缠住。

两人下半身紧紧贴在一起，隔着夏日单薄的两条裤子，都能感受到彼此的温度与跳动。宴凌安一只手掐着楚沐涯的腰，下身狠狠撞了一下他的，他的呼吸都轻了不少。

宴凌安的手已经从乳尖转移到腰上，被宴凌安碰过的地方都着了火，熟悉的火燃遍全身，他终于松开了楚沐涯的唇，刚分开时两人的唇上都带着水意。  
楚沐涯喉咙动了动，做了个吞咽的动作。

宴凌安的欲望更加滚烫，再次压下去狠狠地亲着身下的人，大手把他的衣服推到腋下，手指再次捏上他的乳尖，之前就已经被蹂躏过的地方泛着红。  
楚沐涯的呼吸更轻了，宴凌安转移阵地，咬上了他的喉结，手里依旧在捏着早已挺立的茱萸。  
“……你别捏了。”他嗓音里带着撒娇。  
宴凌安听话，真的不捏了，转而唇下移，舔了上去。  
楚沐涯闭了眼睛，手背搭在眼睛上，不敢去看，于是胸前的触觉更加灵敏了，对方濡湿的舌尖舔着他的乳尖，一阵阵酥麻传遍全身，顺着血液全往身下流去。

宴凌安单手解开楚沐涯的皮带，那里早就顶起了一定的弧度，他熟练地把楚沐涯的裤子脱了，火热的手隔着黑色的内裤揉了两把。  
两人早就互相撸过很多次了，也并不生疏。

宴凌安亲呢地捏了捏，甚至还打了个招呼：“好久不见。”  
楚沐涯羞得耳朵更红了，嗔怒：“你有病啊！”

宴凌安笑起来，眼底带着浓烈的欲望和爱意，他脱掉楚沐涯的内裤，带着茧的手指直接摸了上去，食指沿着灼热的器官轻轻滑动了两下，楚沐涯没忍住，低声喘了两下。  
他嗓音带着诱惑：“沐沐，要我给你咬吗？”  
楚沐涯全身更烫了，软着声音拒绝：“你别。”

宴凌安压上来亲楚沐涯：“那下次帮你。”  
他把自己的裤子和内裤也全都蹬掉，抓着楚沐涯的手按上早就勃发的地方，声音低哑：“沐沐，帮我摸两下，好想你。”  
宴凌安爽得头皮发麻，沉重的喘息刺激地楚沐涯全身发软。

两人都是气喘吁吁，箭在弦上的状态，宴凌安粗鲁地脱掉上衣扔到地上，把性器抵到楚沐涯腿间，却又想起什么，吞咽了下口水，说：“沐沐，你想不想……”  
“嗯？”楚沐涯眼眸带着水光。  
宴凌安开口：“上我。”  
楚沐涯觉得要疯了：“啊？”他有点生气地抬腿踹了宴凌安一脚，“不想做就滚。”

宴凌安欺身去亲楚沐涯：“怎么不想，想得要疯了，可你那天一直喊疼。”  
他舍不得让楚沐涯疼，却又想做，只好试图让楚沐涯做上面那个。

楚沐涯没忍住，勾了勾唇，有点别扭地扭头看旁边：“你润滑做好就不疼了。”  
宴凌安深吸一口气，恨不得立刻就顶进去，还好理智还在大半，他在床边摸了半天才想起来袋子还在外面，他跑出去拿进来，挺直的性器又大了一圈。

他怕楚沐涯疼，用了大半瓶才扩张完，楚沐涯已经完全变成了一滩水，面色带红眼神迷离得喘息着。  
宴凌安惊了一下，楚沐涯状态不太对劲，拿起旁边的润滑看了一眼，才发现居然是带着催情效果的。  
楚沐涯抬腿蹭了他一下：“我怕疼才买的这个，你快点……”

宴凌安的火烧的更旺了，他把楚沐涯翻了个面，用了背后位，撕开一个套子带上，才扶着自己的性器一点点顶进去：“我听说第一次这个体位不会那么疼。”  
他怕楚沐涯疼，一边直起身子亲楚沐涯的背，一边伸手捏着对方被压进被褥里的性器。

或许是润滑的原因，楚沐涯体内湿软的不像话，而且黏人到极点，宴凌安被咬得神智都不清醒了，抬腰出来随后又猛地撞进去。  
屋内楚沐涯克制的喘息和宴凌安沉重的呼吸声交缠在一起，身下两人亲密接触的地方拍打声不断，楚沐涯的嗓子里一开始只是呜咽的喘息，随着宴凌安越来越克制不住的动作，带了点哭腔。  
宴凌安急促得喘息着，压在楚沐涯的身上做着最原始的运动，靠在他耳边不断地喊他：“沐沐，沐沐。”

楚沐涯抓着身下的被子，根本说不出话，又低又喘的声音脱口就变成了嗯啊，他被按在床上，前端蹭在柔软的被子上，后面被宴凌安毫无章法的顶弄，前后都爽得不行。  
宴凌安也不知道顶到了哪，被狠狠咬了下，他停下来，寻着刚才的地方又撞了两下，然后去咬楚沐涯耳朵：“沐沐，是不是这边。”  
还没等楚沐涯回话，他又狠狠撞进去。  
“你别……”楚沐涯提高嗓子叫了一声，音调都有些变形了。

宴凌安扣着他的腰，精壮的腰不断挺动，顺带凑到他耳边说骚话：“沐沐，你里面好紧好热……”  
楚沐涯头到了后来完全抑制不住声音，只能把头埋进枕头里，听到宴凌安的话，身下被契合的地方更敏感。

也不知道过去了多久，楚沐涯想要高潮的欲望越来越浓烈，宴凌安也感觉到了，手伸到他身前，帮着他又是捏又是揉，身下也加快了点速度。  
快感积累到一定程度，楚沐涯大脑一片空白，随后身下的抱枕被沾上了乳白的液体。  
宴凌安吻了吻他的蝴蝶骨，嗓音低哑：“沐沐，我也快了。”

宴凌安射了还是舍不得抽出来，但是想起看到的那些资料，才强迫着把暂软的性器抽了出来，随后把装满精液的套子扔到地上。  
他覆上楚沐涯的身体，咬了咬身下人精致的蝴蝶骨，听到对方一声抽气之后，他说：“上次在温泉就想咬了。”  
楚沐涯愣了一下，随即抿唇笑。  
他帮楚沐涯按摩了会腰，才问：“疼不疼？我刚才有点控制不住……”  
楚沐涯摇头。

宴凌安笑，凑上来亲着楚沐涯的耳朵，还是有点担心：“以后别买这种有特殊功效的了，我怕成分不明万一对身体有伤害怎么办？”  
楚沐涯梗着脖子：“以后你自己买。”

宴凌安笑着答应，又凑到耳边说了几句下流的话，身下很快又是蓄势勃发的状态，抵着楚沐涯。  
他想法更加恶劣，心底也是蠢蠢欲动，刚才隔着一层套子的感觉都爽到说不出话，他其实更想……  
“沐沐。”宴凌安被欲望烧得眼睛通红。  
楚沐涯：“嗯？”  
宴凌安亲了亲他，小声地说：“我可以……不戴套吗？我、我每年都有做体检，而且……”  
“好。”

两人换了个姿势，面对面，宴凌安把楚沐涯的双腿扛在肩上。  
宴凌安本来想说他一定不会内射，可肉体直接摩擦得快感更加高涨，他强忍着又重重摩擦了好几下，在要射精之前，他红着眼睛要抽离，却被楚沐涯的双腿环住。  
“射进来，射给我。”

听到楚沐涯说话，宴凌安彻底没忍住，释放在他体内。  
两场激烈的情事结束，楚沐涯连动动手指的力气都没了，宴凌安把他抱去洗了个澡，有把他抱去客房，又进进出出好几趟，也不知道干了什么，最后端着楚沐涯的水杯进来。  
“沐沐，我放了点蜂蜜，你嗓子有点哑。”

楚沐涯昏昏欲睡，最后坐了起来，喝了两口水，又主动去亲宴凌安。


End file.
